Big News
by Ariel.611
Summary: Sakura hasn't been feeling well lately. A round of medical tests confirms some life changing news for the pink haired medic and her husband Sasuke. How will she break the news to him? How will he take it? Read and find out. One shot.


Author's Notes: I just felt like writing a little one shot about how Sakura broke the news of her pregnancy to Sasuke. People can give Sasuke crap all they want but I really think that he'd be an incredibly attentive husband to Sakura during her pregnancy and wouldn't want to let her out of his sight. Anyway, this is just a one shot for now but it might change. Thanks for reading!

Sakura sighed as she slipped into a red top and pulled on a pair of black Capri length leggings. She slipped her red leaf headband into her hair and shook out her vibrant pink locks. Out of habit more than necessity she wrapped bandages around her thigh and secured her weapons pouch to it. She checked herself in the mirror blushing as she touched the silver band on the ring finger of her left hand and noted the red and white fan on the back of her dress as she turned away from the floor length mirror and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She could still hardly believe that she was no longer Sakura Haruno, now she was Sakura Uchiha. Even now over a year later she could hardly believe it. She sighed as she glanced around the empty room. Sasuke was gone on a mission and wasn't due to be back until the next day so she was alone in their little apartment. It was a little lonely but she had to make due, being married to one of the strongest shinobi in the world did have its draw backs but it was well worth it to be married to the man she'd loved nearly all of her life.

She opened up the refrigerator and then slammed it shut as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Ninja reflexes and speed had always been something she'd been thankful for and appreciated but she was finding herself using it more and more to get to the bathroom than to escape danger. After a few humiliating moments spent on the floor hovering over the toilet bowl she stumbled to her feet and groaned. "What the heck is wrong with me?" she muttered. Putting a hand on her forehead. "I know I don't have a fever." The ringing of the house phone startled her and she quickly went to pick it up.

"Hello." She said into the receiver her voice sounding raspier than she intended.

"Hello Sakura, it's Shizune. Would you be available to come in and help with an autopsy?" the voice on the other end replied.

Sakura ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She hardly helped with those unless it was a suspicious death or one involving enemy shinobi. "Yeah. I can. How soon do you need me to be there?" she asked.

"The sooner the better." The woman on the other end replied sheepishly.

"Alright. Just give me a couple of minutes." She replied before hanging up the phone. She slumped across the counter and groaned. "I don't want to do an autopsy today." She whined. "I'm tired as crap and my stomach is killing me." She straightened up chuckling at her own immature attitude and walked to the door of her house grabbing a black jacket with the Uchiha fan on the back that belonged to her husband and her purse as she did. She slipped it over her shoulders and closed and locked the door of the apartment they shared behind her and walked down the stairs and onto the streets. A flash of blue a little ways up the street caught her attention and she smiled and waved down the wife of her best friend.

"Hey Hinata!" she called out jogging to catch up to the bluenette.

"Sakura!" the woman responded smiling broadly. "How are you?" she replied slowing her pace.

"I've had better mornings." She admitted. "What about you?"

The Uzamaki smiled. "I could say the same." She replied blushing.

Sakura chuckled as the blue haired woman placed a hand on her stomach. She was Hinata's doctor and was well aware that she was pregnant with Naruto's first child. "Well at least you have a good reason." The pink haired woman replied. "And you're almost done with your first trimester so the morning sickness should lessen after that. Is the medication I gave you helping?" she asked.

Hinata nodded. "Oh it is. I feel much better than I did but mornings are still the worst."

Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry about that. I'll have to see what I can do."

"Don't worry about it too much!" The Uzamaki replied nervously.

The pink haired medic smiled. "Don't worry about it too much. I'm not just your doctor, I'm your friend. I'm happy to do this for you."

The dark haired woman smiled. "That's true."

Sakura sighed as they approached the hospital. "Well, this is where we part ways. I have an autopsy to perform."

Hinata nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later then."

"Of course. Tell Naruto I said hi and that as your doctor I order him to do his best to help you fulfill those pregnancy cravings of yours. If you want ice cream at three am, he better get it!" Sakura exclaimed balling her hand into a fist.

The Uzamaki chuckled daintily. "Of course. I'll let him know. Bye Sakura. Have a good day!"

Sakura smiled and then quickly went into the hospital and made her way to the basement where autopsies were performed. Her mind quickly switched into medical mode as she dropped off her jacket and purse in the autopsy office. Shizune came out to meet her and helped her into her protective gown, mask and gloves.

"What have we got here?" she asked her fellow medic as she approached the body of a man in his early thirties lying on the table.

"He's a rouge ninja that attacked a group of chunin ninjas on their way back from a mission near the village." The brunette explained. "It seems he's from The Village Hidden in the Mist."

"He's a long way from home then." Sakura murmured as her thoughts drifted to another ninja dear to her heart that was hopefully on his way home now. "Let's get started." She said picking up a needle from a tray of instruments on a nearby counter. She slipped the needle under the skin of the dead man and drew out a sample of blood and then capped the syringe and handed it to one of the assistants in the room. "I want the usual, full blood work up." She instructed before picking up another syringe. She rolled the man to get better access to his spine to take a sample of spinal fluid when the room began to spin. The needle slipped from her fingers as she stumbled backwards.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Shizune asked as the pink haired woman touched her hand to her head.

"I'm fine." Sakura replied quickly picking the needle up again. She took the sample and capped it and had it sent to the lab before she moved to write down any injuries the man had.

Several hours later, she collapsed in a chair breathing hard as the assistants began to clear away the tools of her trade and moved the body to one of the refrigerated holding boxes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shizune asked. "You seemed a little off today."

Sakura sighed and leaned back closing her eyes. "I know. I'm just so tired lately. I'm not sure why. I sleep just as much as I usually do."

The brunette tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Have you tried drinking coffee?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Don't even mention that stuff. The smell of it makes me sick."

"What did you just say?" Lady Tsunade said entering the office.

"I said the smell of coffee makes me sick." Sakura replied. "Why?"

"Since when?" Tsunade asked. "You used to drink the stuff by the pot before."

The pink haired ninja thought for a moment. "You know, it only started about a week ago."

The blonde haired former Hokage's eyes narrowed. "Shizune said you weren't acting like yourself during the autopsy too." She marched forward and grabbed her pupil by the hand. "Come with me!" she barked.

A few minutes and a trip to the bathroom later Sakura sat with her legs crossed in front of her mentor. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. These tests you're running are a waste of time."

"We'll see in a few minutes." Her teacher protested. "You're one of the best medical ninja in the shinobi world. Your health is very important. Besides, if you don't behave, I'll send a little bird off to Kakashi and what do you think will happen then?"

Sakura cringed. She knew exactly what would happen. The masked idiot would tell the blonde whiskered idiot who would freak out and tell her husband who would come rushing back home in a panic and her entire world would be in chaos. "Alright! I get it." She muttered.

Tsunade chuckled. "I thought so."

A minute later Shizune burst into the room breathing hard. "Lady Tsunade!" she exclaimed. "You have to see this!" she said handing a print out to the blonde woman.

The former Hokage took the paper looked it over and then grinned before handing it to Sakura. "Well, congratulations Sakura. It appears there's a very good reason you're not feeling well."

Sakura's eyes widened and then filled with tears as she read the lab report. "I'm… I'm pregnant?" she whispered.

Lady Tsunade smiled and Shizune beamed at her. "Congratulations Sakura. You're going to be a mother. You're about six weeks along."

Tears streamed down the pink haired ninja's face as she read to report over and over again. Her hands began to shake and a little giggle escaped her lips. "I'm going to be a mother." She murmured quietly. A little smile touched her lips and then she sighed and leaned her head down. "Now here comes the hard part."

"What hard part?" Shizune asked.

"Telling Sasuke." Sakura replied standing up. "If it's alright, can I have the rest of today and tomorrow off? I need to prepare."

"Sure. Take all the time you need." Tsunade replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Sakura replied as she left the office.

"Why is telling Sasuke going to be hard?" Shizune asked after the door closed. "I thought he wanted to rebuild his clan."

Tsunade sighed and leaned against her desk. "Well for starters, even though it's been a few years, Sasuke still carries the burden of knowing that his clan was cursed and annihilated because of that. The thought of bringing another Uchiha into the world that might also have that curse and have to carry the burden of the sins of their clan probably weighs heavily on his mind." She said softly.

"Oh I see." Shizune said bowing her head.

"Oh, that's not even the worst part." Tsunade said.

"What's the worst part then?" The brunette asked.

The blonde haired woman snickered. "I bet you anything that Sasuke isn't going to let her out of his sight after he finds out. Naruto is definitely protective of Hinata and trips over himself trying to give her everything but Sasuke is different. He's got trust issues unlike anyone else. I bet you anything that he's going to be the 'I need to protect you with my own hands' type."

Shizune smiled as she realized what her mentor was saying. "Ah, that does make sense. I understand what you're getting at now."

Tsunade chuckled. "Good luck Sakura. You're going to need it."

Sakura walked through the streets of the leaf village barely aware of where her feet were taking her when she found herself in front of the flower shop that Ino's family owned. She and Sai were newlyweds and she smiled as she heard her friend giggle. Sakura walked inside the shop and found her best friend wrapped in the arms of her pale faced teammate.

"Get a room you two." She chastised as she neared the counter.

Sai and Ino blushed and jumped away from one another. The painter blushed bright red while his wife of just over a month glared at the intruder. "Bug off billboard brow!" she hissed. "What are you here for? It's nearly closing time."

"Is it?" Sakura mused glancing at the clock. "I didn't even realize. I just have a lot on my mind." She replied.

Ino's attitude immediately changed as she took in the faraway look in her friend's eye. "Spill it!" she ordered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Spill what?" Sakura replied wandering over to a chilled case where different flowers were kept.

"I know that you're hiding something. You're acting like you did right after Sasuke proposed to you." The blonde said confidently. "Now spit it out."

"I just came here to get some baby's breath." Sakura said softly.

"Baby's breath? Why on earth would you…" the blonde stopped midsentence as what her friend was saying clicked in her brain. "No way!" she squealed rushing forward and gathering Sakura into a tight hug. "I can't believe it!"

"Shh!" Sakura hissed. "I haven't told anyone yet!"

Ino nodded and let her friend go. "This is so exciting!"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, it is but…"

The blonde cringed. "Yeah… I know. Good luck with that."

The pink haired medic nodded. "I don't know how to tell him." She admitted. "I'm a little worried about how he's going to react."

Ino reached out to her and touched her cheek. "Sakura, Sasuke loves you. What you carry inside of you is proof of that love." She smiled. "It'll be fine. Trust me. I say that you have a nice dinner at home and then tell him. He's coming back tomorrow isn't he?" Sakura nodded. "Alright then! Stop stressing."

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said with a smile. She glanced Sai who was standing nearby blush staining his cheeks proof that he knew exactly what the two girls were talking about. "Sai don't tell anyone anything about this." She warned. "Especially Naruto."

"Of course." He replied. "I won't tell Naruto anything."

"You better not." She replied.

"Here, take these." Ino said handing bouquet of red and white orchids. "Consider it my contribution to your dinner tomorrow."

Sakura smiled and took the flowers in her hands touching the rounded petals. "Thanks you. Really. I'll see you later."

She arrived home and hung up her coat and purse in their usual spot on the back of the door before moving into the kitchen and pulling a vase out from under the sink. After filling it with water and the flowers she placed it in the middle of the table and smiled. The shape and color of them reminded her of the family crest that she now bore. Now, a new Uchiha was growing inside of her. She pressed her hand to her stomach and smiled. "With this, you really won't be the last Uchiha, Sasuke." She said with a smile. Deciding that it wasn't worth the risk of getting sick again, she skipped the fridge and went to the cupboard and pulled down a cup of instant ramen. She chuckled as she thought that Naruto would be proud of her and began heating the water. After eating her meal she went into the room she shared with her husband and let her clothes fall to the floor before slipping into one of Sasuke's old shirts and snuggled into bed breathing the slightly smoky scent unique to her husband that still clung to the fabric and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, Sakura headed out later than usual and went to the market and carefully gathered the ingredients needed for dinner. She smiled as she picked up a bunch of tomatoes and added them to her basket noting her husband's strange yet endearing love of the fruit. When she finally arrived home she went to work making a meal that she knew would fill and satisfy her husband. As the afternoon gave way to evening she sensed a hot electric sensation brush across her senses and her heart began to pound. She knew that chakra, she'd know it anywhere. Her husband was less than a mile from the village gate which meant he would be home soon.

"Calm down Sakura!" she lectured herself as she went into the bedroom slipping out of her messy house work clothes and slipped into a red dress bearing the Uchiha crest and a pair of black shorts. She ran a brush through her hair and took a deep breath as she felt the electrically charged chakra near the apartment building. Exiting the bedroom she walked into the kitchen and dished up dinner for herself and her husband laying the food on the table just as she heard his key hit the lock. She listened as he removed his shoes and then appeared in the kitchen.

Sakura was fairly certain that no matter how many times she saw her husband, he would always take her breath away. He was dressed in black from head to toe with a tan vest bearing the Uchiha crest on his chest. A purple scarf wrapped around his head forcing his normally unruly spikes down and he watched her carefully with one violet eye and one onyx eye as she approached him. He reached out and tapped her in the middle of the forehead where the indigo diamond rested with his fingertips.

"I'm home Sakura." He said simply his stoic expression softening.

"Welcome home Sasuke." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close. He lifted his hand and placed it on her head pulling her closer for a moment before his hand slid down to her jaw and tipped her chin up. She closed her eyes as their lips met for the first time in two weeks and sighed contentedly as his lips moved slowly against hers as though he was savoring each taste. Before she could melt however, he pulled away from her.

"Dinner seems to be ready." He said quietly. "Shall we eat? I actually have something rather important to tell you."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at his words. That last time he'd said those words, the pair of them had been summoned along with Naruto to The Land of Lightening on an international mission that had taken three months to complete. It made here a little nervous but she only smiled in response. "Alright. I actually have something important to tell you too." She replied.

He tilted his head to the side a little at her comment before he walked with her over to their small table pulling out her chair for her before sitting down himself.

"How did your mission go?" she asked as they ate.

"It went as I expected it would." He replied simply. "The mission was a success. Yamato is reporting to Kakashi as we speak."

Sakura nodded. "What do you think of him?" she asked. "You haven't worked with him very much compared to Naruto and I."

Sasuke shrugged. "He's very proficient at what he does. That wood style jutsu of his is pretty impressive too. I don't see why Naruto was so afraid of him though."

The pink haired medic laughed. "It's that creepy face he did when he scolded Naruto back in the day. I have to admit, it was kind of scary."

The former avenger smiled and glanced at the flowers in the middle of the table. "What are those for?" he asked.

"Decoration." Sakura replied sarcastically. "Ino gave them to me yesterday."

"That was kind of her." Sasuke replied. "I heard she married Sai."

The pink haired woman nodded. "Yup, she did. They're all over each other. It's kind of gross." She admitted.

The dark eyed Uchiha chuckled. "You say that like you were any different."

"Hey! That wasn't all me!" she protested blushing before she focused on eating her own food.

"So how did your work go over that past couple weeks?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shrugged. "It was pretty typical for the most part. Konahamaru needed to be tended to after showing off his newest sexy jutsu."

Sasuke snickered. "To think that a variation of that idiotic jutsu helped save the world."

The pink haired medic laughed. "I admit. It would've worked on me too." She said with a grin.

The dark haired Uchiha raised his eyebrow in such a way that told her she'd probably pay for that comment later. She coughed and then spoke again. "The only unusual thing I had to deal with was getting called in to go an autopsy yesterday morning."

Her husband raised an eyebrow at that. He knew full well that she was only called in for autopsies involving suspicious deaths and enemy corpses. "Did you find out anything interesting?" he asked.

She shrugged. "The cause of death was pretty straight forward. A handful of kunai to the chest. He was a long way from home though. He appeared to be a ninja from The Land of Lightning."

"That is pretty interesting." He replied. "Why was he brought in?"

"He attacked a group of chiunin on their way home from a mission." She replied. "I don't know much more other than that."

He nodded and Sakura cringed as her stomach told her that if she ate any more, she'd throw it back up. The nervousness combined with what she now knew was morning sickness was starting to get to her. She rose from the table and took care of the remaining food on her plate before placing her dishes in the sink. Sasuke followed soon after.

"So what did you need to tell me?" he asked. "You seemed a little out of it during dinner."

"Did I?" she replied quickly. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. How about you go first?"

He shook his head. "No, mine is pretty big news. I think you should go first."

Sakura sighed. "I'm pretty sure mine is bigger." She muttered to herself before raising her voice. "No. It's alright. Please go first." She said pointedly.

Sauske sighed knowing that the battle wasn't worth it and moved to their living room. He sat down on their sofa and motioned for her to sit down next to him. "Sakura, there's been some disturbing incidents taking place in the land of fire. They involve humans that have been modified." He explained. He sighed. "I've been asked to join a team to investigate along with a former ninja from out village."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "What are you getting at Sasuke?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and took her hands in his. "They want me to team up with Orochimaru and my old team to investigate."

The pink haired medic felt the blood drain from her face. "Oh. I see." She said softly. The snake Sannin was one of the only people in this world that she hated and the thought of her husband being with not only him but his former team made her uneasy.

"I told Kakashi that I would only go if you consented." He explained quickly.

"Of course you can go." Sakura replied quickly "But only if I go with you." She replied.

Sasuke sighed. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that. Kakashi did too so it's already been cleared with him."

"Excellent." Sakura said with a smile.

"I know that this is going to be tough and likely a long term mission but it makes me feel better knowing that you're going to be going with me." The dark eyed man said.

"Of course. I'd follow you anywhere." She replied. "I'm happy to go even if I have to deal with that blasted snake for a while."

The dark haired Uchiha nodded and then studied her for a moment. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

The pink haired ninja's heart raced at his words and she swallowed hard. She knew that if she told him now he'd probably panic and probably try to talk her out of going on the mission with him. However if she kept it a secret and left anyway and then told him later, he'd be extremely angry. Deciding that she'd rather deal with the fireworks now while she still had the ability to run and not waddle she took a deep breath and stood up.

"To be honest I haven't been feeling well lately." She said softly turning away from him. Spitting out a bombshell like this one was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"How so?" Saskue asked standing up and resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I've just been more tired than usual and sick to my stomach." She replied. "Yesterday, during the autopsy, I was a little dizzy too." She sighed. "Shizune was there and of course she fretted over me until Tsunade showed up and dragged me into her office to be examined."

Sasuke moved to face her concern reflected in his mismatched eyes. "Have you gotten the results back?" he demanded. "It's not anything serious is it?"

She smirked. "Well that depends on what you define as serious." She replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked his brow creasing with worry. "Sakura, what's going on?"

Sakura sighed. "I guess I should just come out and say it huh?" she murmured tears swimming in her eyes.

"Sakura." Sasuke said softly stroking her face. "Please tell me. Whatever it is, we can take care of it together."

She took a deep breath and then looked into the eyes of the man she loved more than any other before she spoke the words that would change their lives forever. "Sasuke, I'm pregnant." She said softly.

Sasuke went completely still at her words his eyes wide as he processed the words she'd just spoken. "Are you sure?" he asked.

A tear slipped from her eye as she nodded. "Lady Tsunade performed the tests herself. There's no way it's a mistake." She was still as she watched her husband with curious eyes. To her surprise he dropped to his knees in front of her and wrapped his remaining arm around her waist and laid his forehead against her abdomen. With tenderness she barely knew he possessed he raised his head and kissed her right below her belly button. She rested her hand on his head and smiled as tears of joy slipped down her face. He'd reacted better than she'd ever imagined. Sasuke Uchiha was a man who preferred to communicate through actions rather than words. He'd been that way for as long as she'd known him and his actions were telling her clearly that he was as happy as she was perhaps even more so.

"Sakura." He breathed looking up at her with moisture brimming in his eyes. "I don't know what to say."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You don't have to say anything. I already know."

He rose from the floor and crushed his lips to hers threading his fingers through her hair as his mouth moved quickly against hers pouring all of the emotion he was feeling into the kiss as he guided her back to the couch and pressed her down moving to hover over her before he tore his mouth away from hers.

"How far along are you?" he asked suddenly.

"Five weeks." She replied.

He nodded and kissed her again before resting his forehead against hers. "I can't believe this is happening to me." He murmured. "How is it that someone like me has been given so much happiness?"

Sakura smiled. "Perhaps the Gods of fate decided that you deserved a break after all of the crap they threw at you during the first few years of your life." She suggested wrapping her arms around him and bringing him down to her and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Sasuke, you're going to be a father." She said softly. "We're going to have a family together."

He smiled down at her and a tear slipped from his eye. "You're right." He replied softly. "I'm going to have a family again."

Sakura smiled at her husband and kissed him sweetly pouring all of her love into the touch as her hands threaded through his hair knocking off the scarf from his head. His own hand touched her face and then then moved over to stroke over her body coming to rest at her abdomen. He pulled his face from hers and pulled her from the couch leading her to their bedroom and closed the door. Once again his lips crashed against hers as she guided him to their bed and pressed her down into the blankets and crawled over her.

Sakura pulled her mouth away to breathe and Sasuke pulled her to his chest nuzzling his face against her shoulder. "Sakura." He said softly. "I don't know how to put this into words, but thank you. This child… It's hope for my, no our clan." He bowed his head and shuddered. "I won't deny that fact that there is a large part of me that is terrified because of the curse and I…" he squeezed her tighter.

The pink haired medic stroked her hand through her husband's hair. "I know." She replied. "It'll be different this time though because you've broken that curse and together we will make sure our child never falls prey to the same darkness you did."

Sasuke smiled and then rested his hand over her stomach. "My child." He murmured softly before he frowned. "Do you think that I'll be a good father?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "I do." She replied. "I don't think that there's a single person in this world better qualified to protect a child. Who on earth would be stupid enough to come after the child of two of the members of the legendary Sannin?"

The dark haired Uchiha nodded a little smile on his lips and then raised his eyes to hers. Heat simmered in his eyes as he looked at her and Sakura's heart skipped a beat as he trailed his fingers down over her hip and lightly squeezed her thigh. He moved his mouth to her throat and planted sensual wet kisses down the side of it.

"Sasuke." She whimpered as his fingers went to the zipper on the front of her top.

"Shh." He replied. "I'm going to spend the rest of the night showing you just how much I love you." He murmured as he started to pull the top away from her. A pounding at the door startled them both and the young man's eyes shifted from black to red as Sakura closed her eyes and focused on the chakra outside their door. She recognized the most powerful yet volatile signature in the group and groaned even as Sasuke leapt from the bed his eyes blazing.

"I'm going to kill him!" he hissed.

"No Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed fixing her top as she stumbled after him.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto called out from the other side of the door. "I know you're both in there! Let me in!" he demanded.

Sasuke yanked the door open and their blonde friend came tumbling in the door followed by Hinata, Kakashi, and Yamato.

Naruto swept forward and grabbed the dark haired Uchiha in a bear hug. "I can't believe it Sasuke! You're going to be a Daddy!"

"Wait!?" Sakura squeaked. "How did you know?"

The blonde scratched the back of his head and smiled. "I ran into Sai today."

The pink haired medic groaned. "I swear, I'm going to kill him for real this time. I told him to keep his mouth shut."

Naruto laughed and bounded forward wrapping his arms around the irritated woman. "This is so great! Our kids will be the same age will be able to grow up together!" he beamed at her. "This is one of the greatest days ever!"

Sakura and Sasuke both felt their anger melting away at their best friend's enthusiasm.

"You're right." Sakura replied with a smile. "I just hope they get along better than you and Sasuke did."

Kakashi smiled at the exchange watching as Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder as he talked with Sasuke about the fragile emotional state of pregnant women and the dark haired Uchiha slipped his arm protectively around Sakura's waist.

"Can you believe it?" He asked Yamato. "The great Sannin of the Fourth Great Ninja War are going to become parents."

Yamato nodded a little smile on his lips. "It's a little hard to swallow but yes." He said resting his hands on his hips. "If they're anything like their parents, they're going to be a handful."

Kakashi chuckled. "That's true that also means they'll probably end up saving the world too." He smiled and looked at his former students snickered as Sasuke glared at Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear. Sakura's brow twitched and Hinata looked troubled raising her hands towards her husband. "Ready or not, here they come."


End file.
